


Get your heart beatin'

by orphan_account



Series: Tomorrow brings Tomorrow brings Love [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Clubbing, Dom John Deacon, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Exhibitionism, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Sub Brian May, Sub Freddie Mercury, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Did you like our little show?” Roger asked.“I- uh- didn’t really stay long because I was looking for my friends” He gestured vaguely into the direction he thought Chrissie was.“You missed out, darling, I have to say I was pretty amazing!”Freddie smiled at him mischievously and let his eyes rake over Brian’s body in a not very subtle way, biting his lip. Brian couldn’t meet his eyes, quickly looking away, just hoping that the lights didn’t show the redness off his cheeks.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Tomorrow brings Tomorrow brings Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503908
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	Get your heart beatin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Queen/BoRhap Kink week and the prompt Exhibition/Voyeurism

Squeezed between Chrissie and Tim, Brian felt distinctly less nervous than a week ago. He was still a little bit intimidated and felt underdressed, despite the fact that his outfit- tight faux leather pants and a white chiffon shirt with billowing, see-through sleeves and flower embroidery- wasn’t that different from what he saw others wearing, just a bit tamer. Chrissie had even convinced him to put on some makeup- not much, just some eyeliner to bring out his eyes. 

The line moved forward and so did they. 

“Are you nervous?” 

Despite wearing high heels, Chrissie was still a good bit shorter than him and had to look up to him. 

"I'm fine."

"Nobody's gonna be mad at you if you decide it's not for you, you know? Just let us know, yeah?" Tim piped in and Brian barely held back from rolling his eyes at them. 

"It's cute that you're so concerned but I'm fine! We'll have a nice night out."

"And get you laid!" Chrissie sing-songed and wiggled her fingers at him. 

This time, Brian rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not looking to get laid, you know that." 

"You can't tell me you wouldn't get on your knees when a handsome Dom asked you to. Because I know I would." 

Tim waggled his eyebrows at him and Brian had to laugh. 

"That's because you are insatiable." 

"And horny as fuck. Get a hold on yourself and keep it in your pants until we're inside at least."

Tim laughed and reached around Brian to playfully smack Chrissie's arm. 

It didn't take them long until they passed the bouncer and he passed him his ticket before he was let into the club. He was stopped shortly by a woman who gave him a blue wristband that indicated him as a sub to the rest of the club. 

Immediately, the music got so much louder and he could feel the bass vibrating through his chest. Tim appeared on his left side, followed by Chrissie, both also having blue wristbands.

"Let's have a look around! We'll show you all the areas and then get some drinks." He said, having to lean close to be heard over the music. 

The first area was a dance area with some seats and a bar. There were already many people dancing, the strobe lights making their movements seem choppy, like an old movie. Brian watched for a moment, captivated by the effect and the people- all kinds of people in all kinds of combinations and states of dress- dancing until Tim tapped his hip and guided him to the next room. 

If not for the outfits, Brian could have believed to be in a regular club before. Now, this couldn't be said anymore in this room. 

It had several stages that were far much better lit than the rest and several couples were up there, performing. Brian stumbled when he spotted a young woman bend over a man's lap while receiving a spanking with a wooden paddle. 

Tim laughed and grabbed him by the wrist to pull him along. 

"You can go and have a look later on. There are two more areas to check out!" 

The third room was full of bondage furniture of various kinds. Brian didn’t know all the correct terms for them but he did recognize an A-frame and a Saint-Andrew’s Cross. They didn’t dwell long in the room because nobody was really doing anything there yet but Tim assured him that later it would be much more interesting. 

The last public room was on the top floor and seemed to be a chill area with tables and sofas strewn across the room with softer music playing in the background. There was a sign that told them that there were no sexual activities allowed in this area, only aftercare if needed. 

Chrissie and Tim also explained to him that there were also private rooms that could be rented for more private play sessions but Brian doubted he needed them but the more they kept telling him random facts, the calmer he became. 

Eventually, they split with Tim and Chrissie wanted to go dancing while Brian didn’t and so he got himself a drink and walked through the areas, not sure what to do but too intrigued to just leave. He still felt awkward and underdressed but nobody seemed to mind which made it way easier for him. He thought he would stick out like a sore thumb but apparently he didn’t. 

Brian eventually wandered back into the first play area, bringing his cocktail with him and took a place in one of the seats a bit further in the back. He sighed softly, sinking into the plush cushions and looked around the room. 

He was still feeling a bit overwhelmed as this was all new for him. A couple of months ago he didn’t even know Chrissie and Tim and now here he was, watching a woman tie up her sub in a very complicated pattern. If someone had told him a year ago he’d be visiting a BDSM themed club he would have not believed them a word. But then back then he had been still too afraid to even think about anything else than vanilla sex. 

Brian took a sip of his cocktail, absently chewing on his straw. He leaned back into the seat and let his eyes roam across the room until something caught his attention.

It were three people getting on one of the stages, consisting on what Brian thought two doms and a sub. The sub had long, dark hair and was crawling on all fours, wearing nothing but a pair of tight leather pants and a dark collar with a leash attached to it. The leash was held by a tall man- maybe only slightly shorter than Brian himself- in a leather jacket with long brown hair. He was closely followed by a blond man who was wearing a blazer with nothing beneath it and some skinny pants. 

All three of them looked beautiful, almost ethereal and Brian’s breath got caught in his chest. He watched, mesmerized how they got up on the stage. 

The brown haired man passed the leash to the blond to pull a chair into the middle of the stage and sat down on it. He was saying something but Brian was too far away to understand it. The sub nodded and crawled between his spread legs, nuzzling against the dom’s thigh. 

Brian swallowed heavily, his heart starting to race and he felt a blush rising on his cheeks. It was stupid to get embarrassed about watching them since this was exactly what this room was for but he still shifted in his seat, not sure if he should look away or not. In the end, he didn’t and watched how the dom carded his hand through the sub’s hair. The blond dom tugged on the leash and kissed the sub, his hand gently cupping his face.

He looked back to the other dom just to realize he was looking right at him and their eyes met. Immediately, he looked down at his cocktail, his cheeks burning and he was too embarrassed of being caught staring he quickly left the area, looking for his friends on the dance floor. 

Chrissie smiled at him when she saw him and pulled him closer to her so she could put her hands on his shoulders and dance with him. Brian still thought himself to not be not much of a dancer but when he let Chrissie lead and just followed the beat, he wasn’t doing half-bad. Or that was what she told him. Tim joined them after a while, bringing them rounds of shots and Brian quickly forgot his embarrassing experience, way too occupied with dancing and drinking. Soon, he was pleasantly drunk. 

They found a little secluded spot to sit down, just enjoying the music which was admittedly way better than Brian would have expected. Tim quickly left them again to do something but he did buy them another round of shots beforehand. Chrissie stayed with him for a while until a guy asked her to dance and -after some gentle encouragement from Brian- she went back on the dancefloor. 

He was stirring the leftover ice cubes in his drink, humming absently as he watched Chrissie dance, just making sure she was doing alright when someone approached him from the side. 

It were the three men from before and Brian’s heart made an valiant effort on dropping and speeding up at the same time. The blond man sat down on the armrest next to Brian, giving him a wide smile and the dark haired sub did something Brian could only describe as draping himself over the sofa, looking at him through his long hair, their legs brushing together. The brown haired man chose the armchair across Brian, crossing his legs. 

“Hello there, beautiful.” The blond said. 

“H-hi.” 

Brian could feel his cheeks heating up and he hated how small and drunk he sounded. He really hadn’t expected to see them again, the embarrassing incident almost forgotten only to brought up later on the random occasions when he felt like embarrassing himself. 

“I’m Roger, those are Freddie and John and we’d like to buy you a drink.” 

He looked down on his drink which -by now- was mostly water from the molten ice cubes and he was feeling pretty drunk already. Any more drinks would probably be a mistake he’d regret tomorrow. 

“I- uh, actually had quite enough already, sorry.” He said, wincing slightly. “Maybe something non-alcoholic?” 

John got up to order their drinks at the bar and Brian shifted slightly, not sure what he was supposed to do now. Chrissie was still busy on the dancefloor, not even looking towards him as her dance partner occupied all her attention. 

“Is this your first time here? I haven’t seen you here before.” Freddie said. 

His long hair framed his face, bringing out his cheekbones and in the changing lights he looked almost too pretty to be real and Brian found his eyes drawn to his dark eyes that were accentuated with dark eyeliner. 

“Yeah, I usually don’t really go to any clubs, more to pubs or anything.” 

“What a shame.” Roger said. 

He brushed a strand of Brian’s hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear and Brian blushed, clearing his throat awkwardly. Next to him, Freddie chuckled softly and hooked their ankles together easily. John came back with their drinks- he brought Brian a soda- and Freddie leaned up to greet him with a kiss. 

“Thank you.” 

The drink was cold and Brian took a deep sip, not sure what he was supposed to do or say now. 

“Did you like our little show?” Roger asked. 

“I- uh- didn’t really stay long because I was looking for my friends” He gestured vaguely into the direction he thought Chrissie was. 

“You missed out, darling, I have to say I was pretty amazing!” 

Freddie smiled at him mischievously and let his eyes rake over Brian’s body in a not very subtle way, biting his lip. Brian couldn’t meet his eyes, quickly looking away, just hoping that the lights didn’t show the redness off his cheeks. 

John made to say something but before he could, Tim appeared, dragging a pretty displeased looking Chrissie behind him. He quickly grabbed Brian, too, and pulled him to his feet. 

“Hate to cut this short but Jen is here and we have to go. Brian say your goodbyes, we’re leaving.” 

“Wait, Jen’s here?” Brian asked, twisting around to spot Tim’s ex in the crowd. “Oh shit, bye!” 

Somehow, Tim managed to quickly find them a way through the crowd until they stepped outside. Brian hadn’t even realized it had been so warm inside but he almost immediately started shivering and wrapped an arm around Chrissie, not only to keep her from getting too cold but also because she seemed to be a little bit shaky on her heels. 

“Sorry for cutting the night short.” Tim said, linking their arms together. 

It wasn’t too far from the club to a bus station that had a bus line which stopped close by Brian’s apartment where they were all staying for the night. 

“It’s alright. I also wouldn’t want to run into my ex.” Chrissie assured him and reached past Brian to pat Tim’s arm. “If I met Greg, I’d hightail the fuck out of there. So I completely understand.” 

The rest of the way was filled with all of them talking about literally anything that crossed their minds and stopped by a small kiosk to buy some late night snacks to soothe the hunger that would hit them probably as soon as they reached the apartment. 

Brian gave up his bed for Chrissie and Tim got the air mattress he owned while he slept on the sofa. It was a little cramped and he’d likely regret it by tomorrow but he didn’t want any of his friends to be uncomfortable. It didn’t really matter anyway because as soon as he settled down, he fell asleep, dreaming of three handsome men and a show he had missed. 

+++

The hangover wasn’t the worst he ever had but it was pretty bad and the only reason he managed to keep his scrambled eggs down was probably his determination to not throw up. 

Chrissie didn’t seem to have this kind of determination, kneeling over his toilet, heaving loudly. Tim had taken pity on her and had joined her on the bathroom floor, rubbing her back soothingly while Brian looked through his cabinets to find the painkillers he knew he had. 

“You’re not getting any pills before you had something to eat.” He told her, not letting her pitiful whine convince him otherwise. 

“You don’t love me.” 

Brian rolled his eyes at her and returned back into the kitchen, preparing another serving of scrambled eggs for her and some bacon for Tim because he seemed to not really be affected by his hangover and had a big appetite. Thankfully, Chrissie managed to keep the food down and Brian gave her a painkiller afterwards. 

They went back to bed, deciding to sleep off the leftover headache. Once they were feeling a little bit less like they’re dying- another meal helped tremendously- Brian drove both of them home, stopping on the way back to get the groceries he needed. He managed to keep himself busy until the evening when he got into the shower. 

He stood under the hot stream, his hair clinging to his face and his mind started to wander. 

What if he had stayed longer? What would have happened then? Freddie had seemed to check him out so he might have been interested at least. Maybe they would have invited him to join them, maybe Brian would have been allowed to get on his knees for John and Roger, maybe he would have been ordered around. 

His dick stirred, hardening slowly against his thigh and he wrapped a hand around it and stroked himself once experimentally, moaning softly. He let his eyes fall shut and imagined himself back in the club but this time, he was on the stage with Freddie, kneeling alongside him, a collar and leash attached to him. John and Roger were in front of them, each of them holding the end of a leash. Brian was pulled closer with a sharp tug that had him gasping. 

He jerked himself faster, squeezing harder around the base and thumbed over the head of his dick and groaned. 

In his fantasy, Roger grabbed him by the chin and lifted his head up until he had to arch his back and struggle to not lose his balance. 

Brian leaned back against the cool tiles of his shower, spread his legs further and moaned, quickly covering his mouth with his hands, not wanting his neighbours to hear anything. 

Roger held him in this position for a while, just until Brian’s legs were shaking with the effort and then he kissed him. It was filthy, their teeth clacking together and Brian moaned in his fantasy as well as in real life. The dom tangled his hand into his hair, tugging hard on the curly strands. 

Another pair of hands was touching him- John- and the other dom wasted no time latching his lips to his skin, his nails raking over his skin, making him shiver and keen into Roger’s mouth- 

He came embarrassingly fast, his surprised moan muffled by his hand as he spilled over his hand. He just stood under the stream, head bowed and chest heaving and watched how the water washed everything away. 

+++

One week later, Brian was back at the club. 

It was ridiculous because there was no way the three gorgeous man would be there too and it was even more ridiculous to assume they would even remember him. Still, he was kind of hoping it will happen. 

The whole week, the three men had occupied his thoughts. Especially at night. He didn’t think there was a single time where he had jerked off and not thought about at least one of them. It was embarrassing, really, but he couldn’t help it. 

He sighed, fingers wrapping around the blissfully cold drink in front of him and shook his head at his own stupidity. Brian was just too much of a romantic at heart for all this. Always had been. Clubs weren’t his scene for exactly this reason. Taking a big swig of his drink, he let his eyes wander over the dance floor. Maybe he should just join the dancers, maybe finding someone to just spent the night, getting the three men off his mind. Maybe he should just leave completely for tonight. 

He downed the rest of his drink, savoring the sweet taste for a moment before setting the glass down heavily and standing up. 

“Hello, there.” 

Brian was sure that he wouldn’t have heard it if there hadn’t been a warm body pressed along his back, the words brushing over the shell of his ear in a husky drawl. Arms wrapped themselves around his middle and he could feel the warmth through the fabric of his shirt. Freddie hooked his chin over his shoulders, getting up on his tiptoes to do so and smiled, his teeth gleaming in the lights. 

“Good to see you again, Brian.”

“H-Hi.”

Freddie’s breath made the hair in the back of his neck stand and he barely suppressed a shiver. 

“I was hoping to find you again. Do you want to play with us tonight?” 

He explained to him in his low, sultry voice that his doms had send him out to find someone he could suck off. Brian’s heart was racing throughout the explanation and Freddie’s grin grew. He stepped around him, his arms still wrapped around him but now they were face to face. 

“Are you interested in that? Rog and Deaky will set the final rules but I get to suck your cock, so I count that as a win.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that, I think.” Brian whispered, not trusting his voice at all. 

Freddie laced their fingers together and guided him through the crowd. He shot him a smile over his shoulder paired with a sultry look and Brian swallowed hard. They quickly made their way to the stage area. The music cut out suddenly, replaced by the much quieter background music and Brian suddenly felt nervous. 

Roger and John were sitting on one of the loveseats, an armchair conveniently placed in front of them. The blond smiled when he spotted them and John visibly perked up. Brian felt a blush rising on his cheeks, shifting in place when they stood before them. 

“Hello, Brian.” John said. 

Somehow, he managed to stutter out a greeting. He wasn’t exactly sure how and his voice was a bit too high for his liking but he didn’t look like a complete idiot. Hopefully. 

“Alright, the rules are simple.” John said. “Freddie sucks you off, he is not allowed to touch you any other way than maybe holding your thighs. You can touch his hair but nothing else. Is this okay?” 

Brian nodded, rasping out a quiet “Yes”, trying not to sound too eager. 

“Is the traffic light system alright?”

He nodded again and next thing he knew, Freddie pushed him into the armchair, smoothly sliding between his legs. Brian’s breath hitched. His belt was quickly unbuckled and Freddie grinned up at him as he opened his button and zipper with his teeth. 

He raised his hips far enough so his pants and underwear could be pulled down far enough to expose his already half-hard dick. Brian was suddenly very aware of the fact that they were very visible to the rest of the room and he felt hot. His face was burning and he took a deep breath, steadying himself. Freddie pushed his shirt up a little bit, humming happily and spread his legs further apart. 

He kept eye contact as he leaned down, rolled a condom over his dick and licked over the length of his him. Brian gasped, one hand reaching down into Freddie’s hair, just holding onto the dark strands. He felt the eyes of the doms on him and whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Wet heat engulfed him and his hips twitched forward. He let out a low groan, his head tipping backwards. 

“Fuck.” 

Freddie hummed, head bobbing up and down teasingly slow. Brian let out a shaky breath that slipped into a moan when the other sub pulled off to swirl his tongue over the head of his dick and his eyes snapped open. His lips were red and wet and when he noticed Brian staring, he grinned and then sunk down, seemingly taking him down into his throat with ease. 

Brian’s fingers clenched around Freddie’s hair and he let out a surprised and loud moan, hips only staying in place because Freddie must have seen it coming and held down his hips with surprising strength. His head lolled to the side and his eyes met John’s, then Roger’s and the hunger in their eyes made him shudder. He whimpered, his mouth slack. 

Their eyes seemed to be burning into his skin, leaving him breathless and wanting. Heat was coiling low in his stomach and Freddie sucked him off with even more vigor, wet and obscene noises filling the air. He was close and he knew that but couldn’t vocalize it in any way and just tightened his grip in Freddie’s hair, breathless gasp leaving his mouth. 

Then, Freddie hummed, taking him deep again and Brian cursed, his back arching as he came. 

Freddie gave him some time to come down, not pulling off until he was completely soft and whining from oversensitivity. Brian sighed, completely slumped into the armchair as the other sub got rid off the condom. 

“Can I kiss him? Please, can I?” 

Brian whined and almost reached for him but a sharp click of a tongue made him stop. Freddie was squirming on the floor in front of him, looking desperately at his doms. Roger was staring at them and licked his lips, his eyes hungrily raking over both of them. His legs were spread slightly, one hand resting on the very noticeable bulge in his pants. John smiled, letting them wait for prolonged moment, obviously enjoying their whining and twitching. 

“Would you like that, Brian?” He finally asked.

Immediately, he nodded, not caring if he looked needy or desperate. Freddie made a sound that was very close to sounding relieved. 

“You can kiss him.” 

Freddie quickly scrambled into Brian’s lap and pressed their lips together desperately. He growled against his mouth, their teeth clacking together and Brian eagerly cupped his face, leaning into his touch. Freddie’s fingers quickly unbuttoned the first two buttons of Brian’s shirt but he was stopped by a sharp “Freddie” by John. He whined unhappily but complied, focusing more on kissing Brian hungrily. 

He grinded down against his thigh and Brian moaned when he felt his hard dick drag over his leg. 

“Freddie, behave.” Roger said but Freddie kept moving his hips desperately. 

Suddenly, their kiss was broken by John pulling Freddie’s head back, his hand grabbing his hair. Brian almost followed him, chasing after him but John stopped him with a hand on his chest. He sagged back into the armchair, panting harshly. 

“Did we give you permission to get off like this?” 

John’s voice was low but sharp and it wasn’t even directed at him but Brian shivered nonetheless, looking up at him with wide eyes. Freddie gasped, hands reaching out for his dom and John let him wrap an arm around his neck. 

“Please.” He whined. “Please, I want him.” 

Hearing this made Brian’s heart race and he let out a desperate whimper. He wanted to touch him and his hands twitched but stayed put, not sure if he was allowed to do so. 

“Please.” He rasped, drawing John’s attention. 

John looked at him, eyes dark and Brian squirmed under his gaze, throat going dry. His hand was still resting on his chest but now slid higher, gently cupping Brian’s chin. 

“C’mon, John, let them have some fun for tonight.” Roger said. 

Brian hadn’t even noticed the other dom getting up from the safa and coming to them. He rubbed his hand over Freddie’s back as he smiled at Brian. John let them wait for another moment, his thumb almost absently brushing over the sensitive skin just below Brian’s jaw. 

“Fine, I think we can bend the rules for tonight.” He dropped his hand, much to Brian’s disappointment. “Brian, you’re allowed to jerk him off and kiss him but no other touching. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

A grin spread over his face and he leaned down to press an almost chaste kiss to his lips, then Freddie and Roger laughed, following suit before both of them sat down again. Neither Brian nor Freddie wasted anytime once John gave them a nod. They were kissing again, moaning shamelessly into each other mouths and Brian shoved his hand down his pants. As soon as he wrapped his hand around his dick, the other sub rocked forwards, hips stuttering.

It didn’t take long until their kiss was less of a kiss and more of their open mouths just pressing together as Brian swallowed Freddie’s obscenely loud whines and moans. He had a limited movement range but it didn’t seem to matter much as he kept stroking the man. 

“Go faster, Brian.” Roger ordered and Brian nodded eagerly. 

Freddie’s noises grew even louder as he buried his face into Brian’s neck, pleading and babbling praise when he pressed his thumb against the head of the dick. He came with a yelped, biting down into his shoulder. Brian cursed and his cock twitched with a valiant effort to get into the game again. 

He collapsed on top of him and Brian pulled his hand out of his pants and wrapped his arms around him, both of them breathing heavily. 

They had a moment for themselves before Freddie was gently pulled off of him by Roger. John stepped in front of him and carefully dressed Brian again, swiftly pulling up his pants again and buttoning them up again. He then brushed a stray curl out of his face, gently tucking it behind Brian’s ear before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Good job.” 

Brian whined, letting himself pulled to his feet. He stumbled slightly when he was guided back to the sofa but John’s arm kept him steady and upright. 

“Do you want to kneel?” He asked. 

He nodded and John carded his hand through Brian’s hair, almost gently pressing him down. The floor was obviously made for someone to kneel on it because it was padded. Brian sighed quietly. Freddie kneeled next to him and reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

John placed his hand on the back of the neck, gently scratching over the skin and Brian let out a long breath, resting his forehead against John’s thigh. Faintly, he could hear Roger saying something, praising both Freddie and him and John chimed in sometimes, their voices washing over him. 

He hadn’t expected his night to end like this at all but he was really happy about it. 


End file.
